Sob a Luz da Alvorada
by BastetAzazis
Summary: [ItaxSaku] Sakura termina seu treinamento e está pronta para entrar na Akatsuki. Sob a luz de um novo alvorecer, ela descobre que ainda pode continuar sua vida sem Sasuke. Uma ficlet entre “Reencontro” e “Retorno a Konoha”


**Sob a Luz da Alvorada**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário[ItaxSaku **__Sakura termina seu treinamento e está pronta para entrar na Akatsuki. Sob a luz de um novo alvorecer, ela descobre que ainda pode continuar sua vida sem Sasuke. Uma ficlet entre "Reencontro" e "Retorno a Konoha"_

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

**N.A.: **Esta fic faz parte da série "Reencontro", que agora está quase completa! Para quem ainda não leu as outras fics, aí vai a ordem cronológica delas:

1. Reencontro

2. Vingança

3. Sob a Luz da Alvorada

4. Retorno a Konoha

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Sakura lutava com todas suas forças para derrotar seu oponente. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas depois de três anos de treinamento árduo, ela já estava acostumada. Na verdade, ela até gostava; a dor em seus músculos a fazia esquecer a dor de ter perdido o Sasuke logo depois que o reencontrara. Concentrando-se em seu treinamento, ela evitava pensar nele. Se não fosse isso, ela tinha certeza que já teria desistido de viver.

Ela sentia que estava mais rápida, que não era mais a kunoichi insegura que deixara Konoha, que podia lutar de igual para igual contra qualquer shinobi. Entretanto, ela estava lutando contra o Sharingan. Por mais rápida e forte que estivesse, ele conseguia ler todos os seus movimentos, adivinhar cada ataque seu e se defender propriamente.

Da última vez que lutara contra um portador do Sharingan, era o Kakashi-sensei, e ela e o Naruto o conheciam muito bem para descobrirem suas fraquezas. _Naruto..._ A lembrança do companheiro e do sensei a fez voltar ao passado por um único instante, o suficiente para Itachi avançar contra ela, prendendo seu corpo entre o dela e uma árvore.

- É só isso que pode fazer, Sakura?

Ainda pega de surpresa e desapontada por ter falhado, Sakura não respondeu. Itachi pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra a árvore e, com um sorriso cínico, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Sakura... Você se tornou uma bela mulher nestes três anos, capaz de fazer um bando de foragidos perderem a cabeça. Para alguém que vive tão perto da Akatsuki, você deveria treinar mais...

Sakura estava acostumada com aquelas ameaças. Era a maneira que Itachi encontrara de assustá-la quando começou a treiná-la, era o que ele considerava como estímulo para que ela levasse os treinos a sério ao invés de lamentar as mortes de Sasuke e Naruto. Mas ela sabia que ele jamais faria nada contra ela, ele tivera três anos para tentar alguma coisa, mas sempre a respeitara, de maneira que ela confiava nele da mesma forma que sempre confiara em Sasuke e Naruto quando ainda estavam no time 7.

Ela levantou os olhos para encarar o Sharingan e constatou que ele estava mudando de forma.

_Maldito! Ele vai usar o Mangekyou de novo!_

Antes que o Mangekyou se formasse nos olhos de Itachi, Sakura conseguiu retirar uma kunai, enfiando-a na altura do seu coração. Apenas uma dor tão profunda quanto um ferimento vital era capaz de neutralizar as ilusões criadas pelo Tsukyomi. Com a outra mão, ela concentrava seu chakra para o jutso de cura, praguejando mentalmente por ele tê-la feito gastar tanto chakra na luta.

- Eu disse que você jamais me pegaria com esse truque de novo, sensei – ela disse com um sorriso cínico escapando dos lábios.

Ele se afastou, esperando que ela terminasse o jutso que fecharia seu ferimento. Observou com orgulho o quanto ela havia evoluído nos últimos anos. Até mesmo seus jutsos de cura, que ele não tinha o menor conhecimento, se aprimoraram. Ter por perto uma ninja capaz de curar ferimentos vitais como se fossem meros arranhões era um privilégio. Entretanto, quando se dirigiu a ela, foi com um tom de escárnio:

- Seu inimigo não vai esperar você terminar seu jutso para o próximo ataque. Qual o propósito de se ferir mortalmente se não pode continuar lutando depois?

Sakura estreitou os olhos. _Desgraçado! Como se fosse fácil reunir tanto chakra e se concentrar com uma kunai enterrada no coração._

Curada, ela arrancou a kunai do peito e jogou-a no chão, preparando-se para receber outro ataque.

- Se você não tivesse baixado a guarda antes – Itachi explicou – eu não teria conseguido ativar o Mangekyou e você não precisaria recorrer a isso.

Ele deu meia volta e começou a andar em direção ao acampamento deles. Aquele treinamento havia terminado. Sakura voltou para uma posição mais relaxada e baixou a cabeça, admitindo sua derrota. Quando começou a segui-lo, ele falou sem se virar para ela:

- Eu não tenho mais nada para ensinar a você, Sakura. Você conseguiu unir força e agilidade extraordinárias, aliadas a um incrível poder de cura. Até mesmo os mais poderosos membros da Akatsuki teriam problemas ao lutar contra você.

Sakura estacou ao ouvir aquelas palavras e levantou os olhos para as costas do seu mestre. Mas ele continuou seu caminho até o acampamento sem se virar ou dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Sem perceber, Sakura deixou um sorriso aflorar em seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que Itachi a elogiava em combate; a kunoichi fraca que deixara Konoha em busca dos dois amigos morrera junto com eles naquele abismo anos atrás. Em breve ela seria tão temida quanto qualquer um dos outros shinobis dignos dos dez anéis. E quando isso acontecesse, Orochimaru e Kabuto, agora unidos num corpo só, aprenderiam a jamais desdenhar dela.

Voltando ao acampamento, Itachi permaneceu em silêncio o resto da noite, recolhido em seu canto, absorto em pensamentos que ela jamais conseguiu decifrar ao longo dos últimos três anos. Ela não sabia se devia importuná-lo com perguntas bobas como se seria realmente aceita na Akatsuki e quando isso aconteceria. Resolveu dormir, teriam um longo dia pela frente se Itachi resolvesse que era hora de voltar à Vila da Chuva.

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir no horizonte, e embora o céu ainda estivesse escuro, Sakura não conseguia mais dormir. Abrindo os olhos, percebeu a figura de Itachi no mesmo lugar que a deixara na noite anterior, ainda perdido em pensamentos.

- Algum problema? – ela perguntou, preocupada, assim que chegou ao lado dele.

Itachi levantou os olhos para ela, inexpressivos. Um arrepio cruzou seu corpo quando aqueles olhos a fizeram lembrar-se de Sasuke; sempre serenos, sempre escondendo suas verdadeiras emoções.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para você, Sakura – ele respondeu, praticamente ignorando sua pergunta.

Ela arregalou os olhos, encarando-o em dúvida, enquanto ele levantava e tomava sua mão esquerda para colocar um anel em seu dedo anular. Ela conhecia aquela jóia, era o anel da Akatsuki que pertencera a Kisame.

- Agora eu sei que você vai honrar o último shinobi que usou este anel – ele continuou. – Lembre-se que ele pertenceu a um dos sete lendários espadachins.

Sakura franziu o cenho, confusa. Levantou os olhos para o céu ainda escuro e os fixou no horizonte. Os primeiros raios de sol pintavam as nuvens de vermelho. _Akatsuki..._

- Hai – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu responder.

- E espero que você saiba que este é um compromisso para o resto da sua vida. Caso contrário, será caçada como o Orochimaru é o nosso alvo agora.

Ela sentiu um frio na barriga quando baixou os olhos novamente para sua mão, era como se o anel pesasse uma tonelada em seu dedo. Mas não havia mais volta, e nem ela queria voltar. Fora graças a Orochimaru e àquele selo maldito que Sasuke deixara Konoha, e agora, pelo Sasuke, ela iria se vingar dele. Este era seu objetivo principal, depois ela serviria àqueles que salvaram sua vida, já que jamais poderia voltar a sua vila.

Absorta em suas lembranças, ela mal percebeu quando Itachi retirou sua antiga Hitaiate e lhe entregou. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer; era uma traidora de Konoha a partir de agora. Com o coração apertado, Sakura pegou sua kunai e, com a ponta da arma, cortou o símbolo da folha gravado na bandana; não teria mais volta.

Itachi tomou a Hitaiate de suas mãos e, puxando seus longos cabelos para trás, prendeu-a como ela costumava usar quando ainda era uma genin que acabara de se formar na academia. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando que ele a tocasse; era a primeira vez que eles ficavam tão próximos sem estarem treinando, e ela se surpreendeu com o quanto estava gostando daquilo.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim – ele falou subitamente, os dedos entrelaçados nos longos fios rosa.

Sakura não pensou no que estava fazendo, apenas inclinou a cabeça para frente, procurando os lábios dele. Ele a beijou, e uma onda de calor percorreu seu corpo acostumado com o treinamento árduo e esquecido de um toque de carinho. Mas então, o fantasma de Sasuke apareceu em sua mente. Ela estava beijando o homem que causara a destruição do clã Uchiha, o homem que uma vez ela jurara matar, e que ela só aceitara que ele a treinasse porque precisava ficar mais forte se quisesse enfrentar a nova forma de Orochimaru.

Ela recuou do beijo, desviando os olhos dele e sentindo seu rosto enrubescer.

- Desculpe – foi o que conseguiu balbuciar. – Eu não...

- Entendo – Itachi a cortou. – Você ainda pensa nele, não é?

Sakura apenas baixou a cabeça, e Itachi deu as costas para ela, voltando para a mesma posição em que ela o encontrara.

- Eu achei que ele fosse me superar um dia – ele começou de repente, os olhos fixos no sol que começava a nascer. – Sem a influência ou a falsa proteção do clã, ele aprenderia desenvolver todas as suas habilidades sem nenhuma restrição, mas Orochimaru o encontrou muito cedo, mais cedo do que eu previra. Aquela cobra maldita pensou que poderia conquistar o poder do Sharingan para ele – Itachi completou, esmurrando um tronco de árvore próximo.

Sakura olhou espantada para Itachi. Jamais o vira falando do irmão daquele jeito, e podia até jurar que uma pequena lágrima se formara nos olhos dele. Ela se aproximou em silêncio, fazendo-o virar-se para ela. Quando seus olhos se encaravam, ele disse:

- Eu achei que ele estava pronto para que eu o treinasse, para ensiná-lo a usar todo o poder do Sharingan, foi por isso que o atraí até o esconderijo do nosso clã. Mas aquele maldito selo...

Ele não continuou. Eles jamais tocaram na morte de Sasuke desde que estavam treinando juntos. Sakura se abaixou e sentou ao lado dele. Olhando séria, ela perguntou:

- E então, você me treinou no lugar dele?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você não vai se arrepender – ela disse, determinada. – Nós vamos atrás de pistas sobre o paradeiro do Orochimaru, vamos fazer ele pagar por tudo que fez ao Sasuke.

Itachi levantou os olhos para ela. A luz do sol agora iluminava suas feições, a determinação que ele lia nos olhos dela o fazia desejar a namoradinha do seu irmão, que agora era uma mulher, de uma forma que ele não se contentaria com uma derrota.

- Sakura... Você se transformou numa bela mulher... e numa poderosa kunoichi. Meu irmãozinho ficaria orgulhoso de você.

A menção de Sasuke fez uma lágrima escorregar dos olhos de Sakura. Itachi inclinou-se em direção a ela para secar seu rosto, mas Sakura recuou.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – ela explicou, outra lágrima descendo pelo rosto. – Cada vez que olho nos seus olhos, é ele quem eu vejo.

- Era nele que você estava pensando antes? – ele perguntou.

Sakura se surpreendeu com a pergunta e, principalmente, com sua resposta, que saiu sem pensar:

- Não.

Ele não deixou espaço para que ela elaborasse ainda mais. Impediu que ela continuasse a falar com um beijo, o qual ela recebeu sem nenhuma objeção. Deixou que sua língua forçasse passagem pelos lábios dela, enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo que ele aprendera a admirar ao longo dos anos. Ele sabia que estava deixando-a excitada, e um sorriso cruzou seu rosto quando se afastou para admirar a mulher em seus braços.

A luz da alvorada iluminava os dois, e um brilho de esperança passou pelos olhos de Sakura, que devolveu o sorriso que acabara de receber. Talvez ela jamais esquecesse o Sasuke, mas agora ela sentia que estava pronta para continuar vivendo e seguiria com a promessa de vingança que fizera quando o perdera. Um novo dia nascia, assim como uma nova Sakura.

** FIM **

**N.A.:** Eu prometi que escreveria esta fic e aqui está (um pouquinho atrasada). Ela se passa exatamente três anos depois da fic "Reencontro" e dois anos antes de "Retorno a Konoha".


End file.
